Fire & Ice
by NeverJudgeABookByItsMovie
Summary: Samantha, aka Sam, is a vampire. She's tired of moving from town to town, feeling they're all the same. Boring. But when she and her family moves to Forks, she learns that not all small towns are the same. Summary sucks, btw
1. Prolouge

**Dislaimer:I actually do own all of the characters in this chapter. So HAH!**

**Prologue**

He looked pale under his tanned skin.

"Are you okay?"I asked.

"I'm fine," he assured me."It's just a headache, no need to get worked up." But I didn't need to read his mind; his face told me he was feeling terrible.

"You're sure? Because you kind of look like crap," I informed him. "Let me see if you have a fever," I said, holding my hand out to feel his forehead.

At that moment, he exploded right in front of my eyes.

* * *

Kinda reminds me of spontaneous combustion.T hat would be so awesome!!

Wouldn't it, tobi7? (that's how she says she wants to die.)

And, I would like to dedicate my story to her. And I'm sorry I lost the first copy of it. (luv you, K!!)


	2. Chapter 1: Moving

I was informed I posted the prolouge 2 times on accident. sorry. I corrected it now.

**Disclaimer: ME: ...wait, I actually DO own the character this !!  
****BOB: And the book...?  
****Me:Oh, yeah. I own that, too.  
****BOB: *sigh*.. back to the loony bin.  
****ME: NO!! It's dark and scary in there and last time that hobo stole my money!  
BOB: Right.... a hobo...**

**Chapter 1**

I hate moving. packing up all our stuff, moving thousands of miles away, and unpacking it again. Useless.

I wish I could just leave all of my stuff here-- besides my books, of course-- and move somewhere like Brazil or Madagascar, or somewhere else equally sunny with a variety of animals, and lay on the beach, soaking up the sun-- even if I can't tan-- not worrying about who sees me.

Instead, I'm sitting in a room with nothing but a bed and a bunch of boxes(my room, to be exact) just daydreaming about these things. I was surfing a huge wave when janice, my "mom", called for me.

"Sam, a family is here, coming up the driveway," she said, low enough for the movers not to hear, but I heard perfectly. I listened and heard the crunch of dirt under the tires, still a ways off. "You and Matt go greet them and I'll be out in a little while. Just let me tell these movers where to move everything."

"If they can stop staring at you long enough," Matt said, his tall lanky body standing in my doorway.

"Aw, Matt, don't worry. A couple of the guys were checking you out, too," I told him. He made a face, wondering if I was kidding or not (I mostly was, though one _was_ having some weird thoughts about him) before saying, "Come on, we have some humans to entertain."

I got up at human speed, already falling into the old facade. "All right, but this time, if one of them grabs me, I _will _rip their head off," I warned as I pulled back my long auburn hair.

He chuckled and we walked down the stairs. Everyone slowed down what they were doing to stare at me and him walk out of the door.

"So, what's it this time; friendly or aloof?"I asked under my breath.

"Let's do friendly. Aloof's getting kind of old," he said.

"Aw, is poor Matt lonely?" I teased.

"No. Just tired of spending so much time with you," he said.

"Liar. You know you love me."

"Do not. I just tolerate you."

"Jerk," I growled at him.

"Nanny," he growled back.

"Baby."

"Old lady."

"Geek."

"Look who's talking, nerd," he said with a chuckle.

"Okay, you two," said Janice, coming outside just as the car came around a bend in the driveway, breaking through the trees. "Enough."

"Fine," we mumbled.

_Decrepit,_ he thought. I growled at him.

"Enough," Janice said, turning her head around to glare at us.

We immediately stopped arguing. The family came out of the car and was walking up to the front porch, maneuvering through the boxes set on the ground and carrying 3 different bowls of fruit.

The wife, a woman who obviously cared about appearances, was talking to the daughter, saying, "Now dont go off somewhere; stay here and talk. I'm not going to go looking for you just because you won't talk." The son, who was a younger version of the dad--but with more hair-- was looking extremely bored and irritated. The dad was thinking_, So someone finally buys the old Cullen house who doesn't find it creepy_. Whatever that meant. The house was just fine with me.

The mother looked up from her daughter to us and stopped in her tracks, making the father run into her back. When he looked up at us, he got the same dazed look as she did on his face.

The kids noticed us a second afterwards. At this moment, I was working on blocking the thoughts of them. Since I not only read thoughts, but manipulate them, too, I could have made us seem normal to them. However, since we usually live in a place for an average of 2 years, it takes a lot of energy. I've learned it's easier to block the perverted thoughts rather than change them.

_What are they thinking?_ asked Matt and Janice at the same time.

"You don't want to know," I said under my breath.

_But nothing out of the ordinary?_ asked Janice.

I scanned the thoughts. "No."

Janice walked up. "Hello," she said in a cheery voice.

"Hey," the small group said.

"I'm Janice Uptant. These are my kids, Samantha-"

"Sam," I said with a wave.

"-and Matthew," she finished.

"Hey," he said with a half-wave.

"I'm--uh...I'm Mike. Newton. This is my wife, Jessica."

"Please, call me Jess," she said in what she thought was a flirty voice.

"And this is our daughter, Jasmine, and our son, Micheal junior."

Poor Micheal. He had no idea that I was a million times stronger than him and was more likely to kill him than to go out on a date with him.

"We, um, we brought these," Jasmine said meekly.

"Oh, yes. We brought you some fruit," Jessica said.

"Thank you so much," said Janice as nicely as possible, even though she knew we would never eat them.

I walked down to take the one from Jessica. "Here, you two can follow me. I'll show you where to set them."

"Okay," said Micheal. He followed eagerly with Jasmine right behind him.

I directed them to our kitchen, one that we would never use. We set them on the counter, because the table was covered in boxes.

"Wow," said Jasmine. "This place is huge!"

"Yes, it is," I agreed. "And very private. My mom likes to write, and can go into a huge fit if there's alot of noise."

"Oh, is she famous?" asked Micheal.

"No, she's a teacher. She just loves to write and can spend days at a time at the computer." I meant that literally, but they didn't know that.

"What does she teach?" Jasmine asked quietly. I could tell she was a shy girl, and her mother's words earlier made sense now.

"English, of course," I said with a chuckle. I started walking back outside, where Janice, Jessica, and Mike where sitting in the chairs set off to the side while Matt carried a box of clothes up the steps.

"Hey," Matt said to me as he walked by, "what would happen if I just _happened_ to drop all of your clothes?" he asked, chuckling.

"Then I would just _happen_ to drop your computer, breaking it in a million pieces. But, oh well."

I walked up to our moving vanand grabbed a box that I knew had all of my favorite books in it. I pretended to struggle because I knew the humans would expect it from such a big box.

I knew when someone walked up behind me, but acted surprised when Micheal said, "Hey, can I carry that for you?"

"That's all right. I can carry it."

"No, let me get it," he insisted.

"Okay," I said as I handed him the box. Let him think he was stronger if he wanted.

"Holy crap," he grunted as I let go. "This is freakin _heavy!_"

"I know," I said. "I had to carry it to the truck."

He got as far as the front door before plopping it to the ground. I clenched my teeth at this, and he noticed.

"Sorry," he panted, but I noticed he wasn't really. "That's just a freakin' heavy box! Whats in it?"

"Books," I replied as I pushed him to the side. "My favorite ones, in fact," I informed him as I picked up the box.

"Oh," he said. His only thought to this was _Damn. Now she's pissed._

I took the box to my room, where I put it with my other five boxes of books. Jasmine was coming up the stairs, but I paid no attention at first. Instead, I started putting books on the shelf in my room, which must have previously been a study.

"Nice room," she said, looking around.

"I know," I said, stopping and turning around.

"What book is that?" she asked, gesturing to the one in my hand.

"_Glass Houses_," I told her.

"Oh. That's the one about vampires, right?"

"Yes," I said with a smile. I thought it was ironic, a vampire owning a book about other vampires. Of course, they had gotten it _completely _wrong.

"I have that series," she admited.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. My mom likes to yell at me for reading instead of finding a boyfriend," she admitted. "Speaking of boys, sorry about Junior. He can be a jerk alot. You know how older brothers are," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Not," she said quickly, her smile fading, "that I'm calling your brother a jerk or anything. He seems real nice."

I laughed. "You don't have to live with him," I told her.

She smiled.

"Jasmine," I heard my mother call, loud enough for her to hear. "Your mother wants you. She says you are leaving."

"I have to go," she said. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yes, it was," I said. I actually meant it. She seemed nice, and kept the thoughts about Matt to a minimum. "I guess I will see you at school next Monday."

"Oh, yeah. I can show you around," she offered.

"That would be nice," I told her. "Goodbye."

"'Bye," she said. She went back down the stairs and out the door. I heard their car start up and drive away.

Suddenly, Matt was in my doorway. "Matt, Janice told you not to use vampire speed in the house!" I scolded.

"Relax, the movers are all gone," he assured me.

"Really? That was quick."

"Yep. The rest of your stuff is downstairs. Go get it. That is, of your aching bones are up to it."

"I'm only older than you by 150 years," I said.

He laughed. "157," he corrected.

"Go away," I growled.

"Go away," he mocked, mimcking my voice perfectly. Sometimes his power really annoyed me.

I picked up a book and swung it at his head. He laughed, ducked, and ran away.

I turned around and put it on the shelf.

"Sam, another family is here," said Janice. I sighed and headed downstairs, putting a fake smile on my face.

* * *

Done!! Yay!!!

And, tobi7, I know it's alot different from the first version, and I'm sorry, but you know how disorganized I am so you can't blame me, but I _did _say I was sorry, and I _did _post it like you wanted. So you can't hate me anymore.

Please review!


	3. School, photosynthesis, and

Dudes, sorry it took so long. I swear, I didn't forget. I simply was abducted by aliens who took me to thier mothership and probed me. I needed a while to recuperate. (Don't tell Bob, though. He thinks I'm going crazy.)

And, to those who haven't figured it out by now, I changed my name. I'm incognito. Hehe. Wherever _that _is.

Thanks to you guys (or girls, whatever) who reviewed my story, even if one did leave a VERY INAPPROPRIATE comment.*coughtobicough*  
FromTheTwistedX-FilesOfMyMind: I don't find it creepy. Sort of.  
Fire Daughter: I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Seriously.  
tobi7: INAPPROPRIATE!!!!

**Disclaimer:**** I promise, I'm only partly crazy.  
Oh, and I don't own Twilight. Yet...**

**School, photosynthesis, and a not-so-secret admirer.**

"I know we have to go to school, but why do we have to start in the middle of the year?" I complained.

"Blame that nosy Salis kid. If he didn't know so much, he never would have found out what we are," Matt grumbled.

"No, blame that folklore thing we did in school that year. Every time I changed his mind, he had to do that stupid project and figured it out all over again."

"You still could have changed what he did the project on," he said.

"I've told you, it was a good project. So what if we had to move; it's not like it would be the first time."

"You're right," he agreed. "It would be the one hundredth and forty-sixth time," he complained, turning into our school's parking lot.

"Hey, I told you it wouldn't be easy when I changed you."

He laughed. "You said, and I quote: 'The pain will feel like a million knives stabbing into your system. After, you will have an almost uncontrollable bloodlust. Do you still want it?' Nothing about moving a million times."

"I am sorry. Should I have mentioned that while you were on your deathbed? 'The moving might be a _tad _uncomfortable at first.'"

"Not like you helped me out or anything."

"You never wanted _me_ to hang out with you," I said. "I could have taught you, helped you out, but it was never _me_ you were interested in. It's not my fault."

The car jerked to a stop in our parking space. His hand gripped the steering wheel and his mind went blank. We sat in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry," I said gently.

"Don't mention it. Really," he warned rather than said.

It was quiet for a minute."I forget that she's gone, sometimes," I admitted. "I've spent so much time with her, and it hasn't been long since-"

He didn't let me finish, just opened his door and ran out at an almost unhuman pace. I quickly got out to make sure he didn't do anything rash in the crowded parking lot.

"Hey," I said softly. I ran at human pace until I was right in front of him. "I'm sorry," I repeated. "I loved her, too."

But I knew it was nothing like the love he felt for her. She was my cousin, true, but his love for her was so much deeper. When she died, it killed him inside.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go back home? I'm sure one of the humans can give me a ride," I offered.

"No," he whispered. "I'll be fine." I looked up at him and tried to read his mind, but he was working so hard at blocking me out that I couldn't.

"As long as you don't kill or maim anyone, okay then." I hugged him tight. "Come on. We still have to get our schedules." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front office. There was an older woman behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" she asked without looking up from her keyboard.

"Yes, we're new here. We need our schedules. The principal said he would have it ready, we just had to pick it up."

She looked up then. Her thoughts mixed for a second before she stammered, "O...Okay... So what are your names?"

"Matthew and Samantha Uptant," said Matt.

She typed some things in on her keyboard. "Can you spell that?" I did. "Grades?"

"I am in tenth and he is in eleventh," I informed her.

She clicked a few things on the computer and two pieces of paper came out of the printer next to it.

"Here you go," she said, handing them to us. "Do you need me to show you where you're supposed to go?"

"No," we both said.

"Okay." She handed us some slips. "Have your teachers sign these and come back if you need anything."

"Okay," I said as we were walking out.

"So?" mumbled Matt as we walked away.

"Nothing unusual. She wanted to be able to follow you around all day, though. She was very disappointed."

He smiled. "She'll get over it."

"I'm not sure about that," I teased. "You broke her heart, Matt."

"Yep," he said. "I do that sometimes."

While we were talking, a guy came up beside me and said, "Hey. You guys new here?"

_No, _thought Matt. _We've been here for years. He's just now noticing us? I'm insulted._

I held back a smile. "Yes," I said. "I am Samantha, and this is Matthew. Sam and Matt, for short."

"Cool," he said. He looked back to a group of kids sitting on a car, staring at us. "So, umm... What classes do you have?" _Stupid, _he scolded himself._ Say something interesting._

"Well, I have English first," I said, hoping that I hadn't just gained another crush.

"With Mrs. Hopson?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes. Do you know where her room is?" I asked, and I didn't have to read his mind to know where this was going.

"Sure. I have her first, too," he said with a smile.

_Ha!, _Matt thought.

"Do you want me to show you around?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, though it didn't help, and forced a smile. "Sure."

------

It turned out, we had alot of classes together. Thankfully, fourth period was one of my classes we were not together. I walked into my biology class, knowing that it would be the same as the other classes; people would stare at me the whole time. It was amazingly like teasing a dog by holding up a ball to his face.

I handed my slip to Mr. Tasker, a pale, balding man with small hands, and stood at the front of the class, waiting for him to tell me where to sit.

"Samantha," he said, looking at a seating chart, after he finished looking over every inch of my body.

"Sam," I corrected him.

"Yes?" said a voice behind me. I turned around.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

A boy with long hair and dark skin said, "You said my name."

"No, I didn't," I said, but I could see the question in his mind. _She did say Sam, right? Do I know her?_ "I said Sam. That's my nickname."

He raised his eyebrows."Whatever," he said, then put his head on his desk.

Mr. Tasker watched this going on with amusement. "So, Sam, according to my chart, you will sit next to..." he chuckled. "You will sit next to Sam Uley."

The boy with the russet skin lifted his head again and said, "But my partner is Karen."

"And now it will be Samantha," he said. "People are arranged alphabetically in here. Get over it."

"But that means moving around the whole classroom," a girl complained.

"Yes," the teacher said. "_My _classroom. When it's your classroom, you can move it around however you want."

A few groaned, but everyone picked up thier books and moved to thier new seats. While they were moving, he assigned me a book and had me sign for it.

"Sam?" the teacher called. The boy looked up. "Sit next to him," he told me.

"Okay," I said. I went to sit down next to him. "Hi," I said.

"Hey," he said back.

"I'm Sam," I said.

"So am I," he replied.

I smiled."This might get confusing."

"Just a little," he said.

"I just moved here," I said, trying to act as human as possible.

_Duh,_ he thought. Out loud, he said, "I figured that."

I looked at him, going through his thoughts. He was different than the other humans. Most would stammer, stare, and think inappropriate thoughts. Somehow, he seemed immune to the things that made us so appealing to humans. He was cautious of us, like his instincts tell him to be, but his instincts were stronger than the others. I would probably have to watch him closly to make sure he wouldn't find out who we were.

"Of course," I said. "It would be strange if you didn't."

"Actually, not so much," he said. "I don't live around here."

"Really? Where do you live?"

"I live on the Quileute reservation. I should be going to school there, but I got kicked out for fighting." He smiled. "I got that guy good."

I laughed. "I am sure you did."

He looked behind my shoulder and I turned my head to see what he was looking at. A girl, trying way too hard to look beautiful with makeup, a short skirt, and a low top, stared at me with a scowl on her face. _This must be the new girl everyone's talking about,_ she thought.

She put a fake smile on her face and said snottily, "Excuse me, you're in my seat."

"The teacher told me to sit here," I explained.

"Well, you're gonna have to sit somewhere else, because that's _my _seat."

"Karen, don't be a bitch," Sam said, coming to my defense. "Mr. Tasker moved seats. You work with Karl now."

She groaned. "No, not Karl!"

"Hey!" Sam snapped. "There's nothing wrong with him."

"Yeah, if you don't mind trailer trash," she muttered.

His hands clenched. "Well, that's your problem now."

She huffed and sat next to a boy in the seat behind us. While I couldn't see anything wrong with him, she moved as far away from him as she could.

"What's wrong with Karl?" I asked Sam.

"He's too good for a girl whose family owns a store and doesn't have to work a minute to help out with bills."

"Oh." Now that I noticed it, his clothes were worn and faded and his shoes looked too big for his feet as he tapped them on the floor.

Sam looked at me. "You wouldn't get it."

"Excuse me?"

He laughed and shook his head. "You're probably just like her. Never worked a day in your life, huh?"

"Pardon?"

"Just like that," he pointed out. "To good to say, 'What?' instead you say,'Pardon?'" He snorted. "And those designer clothes just to go to school and hang out. You're just as bad as Karen."

The classroom was silent by the time he finished his rant. I looked at him and laughed once. "All of this, coming from a boy who judges people by what they wear. You don't know me. Don't judge me."

Mr. Tasker chose that miment to stand up from his chair. "Today, class, we will be talking about plants. Photosynthesis occurs when--"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sam yelled, smacking his hand on the table.

"Sam!" Mr. Tasker yelled.

"You just come up here with your good looks and fancy cars and think you own the place?" he screamed at me.

"I never said I did," I explained calmly. "I said you can't just judge somebody depending on how much money they make."

"Sam, outside. Now," Mr. Takser ordered. Sam glared at me for a second before grabbing his books and stomping outside. As soon as Mr. Tasker left after him, people started whispering about what happened, as if the person next to them hadn't seen it with thier own eyes.

I was preoccupied with reading Sam's thoughts outside when a voice behind me said, "Don't worry."

I turned around to look at Karl, the boy who had spoken. His long black hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it aside, blushing from talking to me. I noticed that he must be painfully shy, and a quick view through his mind showed that talking to me specifically was no easy thing. "I mean, he has a temper, but he's a pretty good guy."

I smiled at him. "Thanks," I said.

Mr. Tasker came back into the room with his hand to his forehead. He was getting a headache.

"Like I said, photosynthesis occurs when a plant takes in light, carbon dioxide, and water to make energy. Then, it produces..."

I mostly tuned him out as I pondered the strange mind of Sam Uley. Something was off about him, and I would find out what.

* * *

See? It only took me.... forever to get this chapter out. :) Took me so long that I literally forgot what photosynthesis was. In my defense, I work better when threatened. But I don't like to be threatened. It's not because I fear for my life, though, it's just because I'm lazy.

So... yeah. Story. Up there. New chapter. Nice, huh? Yeah. Short sentences. Great. Reviews. Awesome. Inappropriate comments. Not. (tobi.)


End file.
